supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Menschen, die wir zurück lassen
Die Menschen, die wir zurück lassen ist die neunte Episode der zehnten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Castiel findet Jimmys Tochter Claire in einer Wohngruppe und sie überredet ihn ihr beim Ausbruch zu helfen. Nachdem sie vor ihm davonläuft, ruft er Sam und Dean, um ihr zu helfen, bevor sie in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Inzwischen steht Crowley seiner größten Herausforderung gegenüber. Handlung Die Episode beginnt mit Dean auf seinen Knien, in einem Raum voller Blut und Dreck, mit einem blutverschmierten Messer in seiner Hand. Er sieht sich im Raum um: Er ist umgeben von Menschen, die eindeutig er umgebracht hat. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigt deutlich, wie durcheinander und überrascht er von seiner Handlung ist. Dann wird er wachgerüttelt und realisiert, dass es nur ein Traum war. Allerdings beeinflusst ihn das Kainsmal offensichtlich noch und schmerzt seinen Arm. In einem Gruppenheim in Pontiac, Illinois, führt ein Polizist die Teenagerin Claire Novak in einen isolierten Haftraum. Nach mehreren Stunden in der Zelle erhält sie Besuch, ein Arbeiter sagt ihr, dass es ihr Vater sei. Es folgt eine kurze Rückblende über die Zeit, als Jimmy Novak erstmals von Castiel besessen war. Nachdem der Arbeiter geht, zeigt sich Castiel, zu Claires Enttäuschung. Sie fragt, ob ihr Vater noch da drinnen sei, doch Castiel erzählt ihr, dass ein Erzengel ihn und Jimmy explodieren lies, und obwohl Castiel wieder auferstand, ist Jimmy es nicht. Er erzählt ihr, dass ihr Vater im Himmel ist. Claire erklärt dann, dass ihre Mutter sie, Monate nachdem ihr Vater wieder von Castiel besessen worden war, verlassen hat, um "sich selbst zu finden" und nie zurück kam. Als ihre Großmutter starb, kam sie von einem Pflegeheim ins nächste. Castiel bietet ihr Hilfe an und täuscht vor Jimmy zu sein, um das Sorgerecht für sie zu bekommen. Er sagt sogar, dass er Kammerjäger sei. Doch als schlechter Lügner misslingt es ihm Sandy, die Gruppenheim-Direktorin, zu überzeugen ihm das Sorgerecht zu geben. Im Bunker sieht sich Dean "Die Drei Stooges" an und lacht sehr stark. Sam kommt und gibt Dean ein gegrilltes Käse-Sandwich. Sam blickt zum Kainsmal und es scheint, als wäre es schlimmer geworden. Doch Dean genießt weiterhin das Video. Er versucht den Schmerz vor seinem kleinen Bruder zu verstecken. Claire wacht von einem Geräusch vor ihrer Tür auf und Castiel erscheint. Er hat einen Wächter mit seinen Engelsfähigkeiten ausgeschaltet, um Claire rauszuholen. Im Höllen-Kerker kettet einer von Crowleys Arbeitern einen weiteren Dämon neben Rowena an, welche Kratzer im Gesicht hat. Rowena fleht ihren Sohn sehen zu dürfen, doch der Dämon Gerlad geht einfach. Castiel lädt Claire zum Abendessen in ein Restaurant ein, wo sie bemerkt, dass Castiel sich seit ihrem letzten Treffen verändert hat. Er ist nun netter und irgendwie ein Trottel. Er erklärt, dass er glaubte auf dem richtigen Pfad zu sein, aber seine Erfahrungen seit damals haben gezeigt, dass es anders ist. Dann schlägt er ihr vor, dass sie, da er ihr beim Ausbruch geholfen hat, zusammenhalten sollten, obwohl Claire eindeutig nicht dieser Meinung ist. Als sie aufsteht, um ins Bad zu gehen, wird sie zum Taschendieb und stiehlt heimlich seinen Geldbeutel und steigt dann in ein fremdes Auto, bevor Castiel sie aufhalten kann. Er ruft Dean und Sam zur Hilfe, die überraschenderweise widerwillig reagieren. Aber er überredet sie dennoch und Sam geht zum Gruppenheim, während Dean und Cas zu Mittag essen. Sie reden darüber, dass Castiel eine Midlife-Crises hat und Dean sagt ihm, dass er das Ganze einfach auf sich beruhen lassen soll, so wie all die Menschen, die sie verletzt haben oder nicht retten konnten. Er gibt sogar zu, dass er das selbst nicht macht. Cas sagt ihm dann, dass er ein Vorbild sei. Nach der Frage, ob ihn das Kainsmal immer noch beeinflusst, erlebt Dean eine Rückblende zu seinem Traum, bei dem er von all den Leichen umgeben war. Danach bittet er Cas ihm zu versprechen ihn umzubringen, falls er jemals zur dunklen Seite wechseln sollte und dass ihm egal sei, wie Cas es macht. Er will nie wieder ein Dämon oder eine Mörder-Maschine werden. Zurück im Kerker versucht Rowena sich mit dem Dämon neben ihr anzufreunden und gibt zu eine schreckliche Mutter gewesen zu sein. Crowley äußert zeitgleich das Gleiche zu einem anderen Dämon. Wie sie ihn verließ, als er acht Jahre alt gewesen war und ihn fast für drei Schweine verkaufte. Vor allem aber hasst er seinen Namen, Fergus. Dennoch weigert er sich sie umzubringen oder es irgendjemanden machen zu lassen. Sam ist im Gruppenheim, um Informationen über Claire zu sammeln und die Betreuerin verrät den Namen eines guten Freundes von Claire, Dustin Tate. Claire geht in das Haus, in dem dieser lebt, zusammen mit einem Mann, den beide als ihren Vater sehen, Randy. Aber er offenbart, dass er sich zu viel Geld vom Kredithai Salinger geliehen hat, weswegen Claire nun einen Laden ausrauben soll, um ihm Geld zu beschaffen. Sam, Dean und Castiel warten vor dem Würstchen-Stand, bei dem Dustin arbeitet und fangen ihn ab. Cas greift ihn am Hals und hebt ihn an der Wand hoch, sodass die Füße den Boden nicht mehr berühren. Dean und Sam warnen ihn ihnen lieber zu sagen, wo Claire steckt. Währenddessen stopft Dean sich seinen Mund mit Essen voll. Claire ist dabei einen Markt auszurauben, als Castiel sie aufhält und raus zu Dean und Sam bringt. Sie sagt ihnen, dass sie sich an sie erinnert, und sagt zu Cas, dass er zur Hölle fahren soll, weil er der Grund für den Tod ihres Vaters ist. Sie zielt eine Waffe auf ihn, aber er sagt ihr, dass es ihm nicht weh tun wird und so zielt sie auf Dean und Sam. Sie meint, dass es Castiel nicht Leid tut, sondern dass er sich nur schuldig fühle, und rennt weg. Der Dämon Gerlad bringt Rowena zu Crowley und versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihn nur zurück gelassen hat, um ihn zu motivieren. Er zeigt seine Wut darüber, dass sie ihn verlassen hat und dass er nie einen Vater hatte. Sie offenbart, dass sie nicht wisse wer sein Vater sei, da sie ihn während der Wintersonnenwenden-Orgie empfing. Sie versucht ihn zu überzeugen ihr zu vertrauen, doch er reagiert nur erschöpft. Sam und Dean bringen Castiel zu einer Bar und kaufen ihm einen Whiskey, damit er sich besser fühlt. Er fährt dann damit fort, dass er seinen Vater nie wirklich gekannt hat und fragt die Jungs, ob sie ihren Vater geliebt haben. Das haben sie, und Dean beginnt mit einer Geschichte in der er, Sam und John einmal nach New York gegangen sind und sich die Stadt anschauten. Dann schlich sich Dean weg, um ins CBGB zu gehen, wo er sich zum ersten Mal richtig betrank, obwohl er noch minderjährig war. Schließlich tauchte John auf und als er "Dean Winchester" sagte, fürchtete ihn auf einmal jeder. Selbst ein Junge mit einer Sicherheitsnadel in seiner Nase und einem "Töte Alles" Tattoo sagte zu John, "Entschuldigung, Sir". Dean schrie ihn an, dass er ihn blamiert habe und dass er ihn hasse, aber John antwortet, "Sohn, du magst mich nicht? Das ist okay. Es ist nicht mein Job gemocht zu werden. Es ist mein Job dich richtig groß zu ziehen." Sam und Dean sind sich einig, dass er das gemacht hat. Claire geht zurück zu Randys Haus, wo Salinger und andere Kredithaie ihn angefesselt umringt haben. Als sie zugibt kein Geld bei sich zu haben, richtet sie eine Pistole auf die Kredithaie, wird aber spielend entwaffnet. Salinger bringt sie dann in ein anderes Zimmer. Dann bietet er Randy einen Deal an, bei dem er das Geld vergessen würde, wenn er Claire haben könnte. Gerlad wirft Rowena zurück in die Zelle, als sie und der andere Dämon versuchen Crowley davon zu überzeugen, dass Gerlad Dämonen auf die Erde geschmuggelt habe. Gerlad versucht sie zu erwürgen, aber Crowley rettet sie, indem er ihn mit einem Engelsschwert ersticht. Dann sagt er zu Rowena, dass sie mit ihm kommen kann. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie mit dem anderen Dämon abgemacht hat, dass sie ihn befreien würde, wenn er für sie lügt, was aber gelogen war. Während Claire oben in ihrem Zimmer wartet, kommt Salinger rein, der Sex mit ihr haben will. Sie tritt ihm in die Leiste und versucht zu fliehen, aber er greift nach ihr, als sie schreit. Castiel steht zusammen mit Sam und Dean bewaffnet an der Tür. Cas wirft einen der Männer ohne Berührung durch den Raum und durch eine Tür. Er verlangt zu wissen, wo Claire ist, als er sie oben schreien hört. Nachdem Castiel rein kommt, wehrt sich Claire gegen Salinger und tritt gewaltsam auf ihn ein, bis Castiel sie aufhält. Als sie runter gehen, weiß sie, dass Randy sie betrogen hat und Castiel führt sie raus, gefolgt von Sam. Dean ist dabei mit ihnen zu gehen, als die andere Kredithaie ihnen entgegen treten wollen und er sie dazu zwingt sich zurückzuhalten. Dies lenkt ihn ab, sodass Salinger ihn mit einer Bierflasche einen über den Kopf zieht. Er beginnt den Einfluss des Mals zu spüren und Rückblenden von seiner Dämonen-Zeit erscheinen, bevor er sie warnt, dass sie lieber nicht mit im kämpfen sollen. Salinger antwortet mit einem Tritt in sein Gesicht. Sam und Castiel bringen Claire ins Auto. Castiel fragt, ob es ihr gut geht und tröstet sie, indem er sie wie ein Vater in den Armen hält. Sam braucht ein paar Sekunden bis er merkt, dass Dean nicht hier ist. Daraufhin hört er Schreie und Kampfgeräusche aus dem Haus. Er rennt zurück. Im Haus, ähnlich wie im Traum (welcher sich nun als Vision offenbart), ist Dean auf seinen Knien mit einem blutverschmierten Messer in der Hand von Kredithaien umgeben, die er eben ermordet hat. Dean fühlt sich high vom Kainsmal und wird vom Eintreten der anderen und von Claires Schreien erweckt. Castiel hält sie und versucht ihr den Anblick zu ersparen, während Sam zu Dean läuft und sein Gesicht in die Hände nimmt. Er fleht Dean an ihm zu sagen, dass er das tun musste, obwohl er genau weiß was passiert ist. Dean aber antwortet, dass er das nicht wollte. Sam und Castiel verstehen nun, was das Mal bei ihm anrichtet und Castiel fragt sich, ob er dem Versprechen an seinen Freund folgen soll. Castiel bringt Claire raus, als Sam und Dean das Vergangene aufnehmen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Claire Novak *Crowley *Rowena MacLeod *Gerald Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen *Hexen Musik *'Quiet Village' von Martin Denny *'Quiet Surf' von The Blue Hawaiians Trivia *Im Englischen kann man eine Verbindung ziehen zu der Kurzgeschichte von Stephen King mit dem Namen The Things They Left Behind (zu dt. Nachgelassene Dinge). *Der deutsche Titel der Episode bezeichnet wohl die Beziehung zwischen Castiel und der Tochter seiner Hülle Jimmy Novak. Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Kategorie:Unvollständig